Starsi mnisi
Starsi mnisi - trzecioplanowi protagoniści serialu Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów, mieszkańcy klasztoru Xiaolin prawdopodobnie w randze Smoka; ubrani zawsze w czarne spodnie oraz szare tuniki obwiązane czarnym pasem; pełnią rolę statystów, pojawiając się praktycznie w I serii. Występują zawsze zbiorowo i żaden z nich nie odegrał znaczącej roli w serialu. Zwykle starsi mnisi zbierają się w sali medytacyjnej lub oddają się ćwiczeniom fizycznym na dworze świątyni. W odcinku Kameleobot tytułowy antagonista przemienił się w jednego z nich, jednak tylko po to, by na rozkaz swego stwórcy - Jacka Spicera - pokazać Wuyi, jak bardzo efektywna jest jego zmiennokształtna umiejętność. W odcinku Noc Szafirowego Smoka Mistrz Fung zgromadził wszystkich starszych mnichów w sali medytacyjnej, by omówić zjawisko tajemniczej przemiany Kimiko w szafirowy posąg, jednak odpowiedź przyszła do nich w najmniej spodziewanej przez nich postaci: sprawcą okazał się Szafirowy Smok, który zmienił wszystkich zgromadzonych w szafirowe posągi. Starsi mnisi i Mistrz Fung ożyli później, kiedy bestia zmieniła również Claya, Raimundo i w końcu Omiego. Stali się bezwolnymi zombie szafirowego monstrum, które wysłało ich najpierw z misją porwania Doja, a gdy to się nie udało, wyruszył na ich czele ze świątyni, by podbić świat, jednak Dojo pokonał go, a starsi mnisi i reszta Xiaolinu odzyskali powrócili do normalności. W odcinku Wielki jak Teksas kilku starszych mnichów trenowało na dworze świątyni. Ich ćwiczenia odbywały się w cierpliwym i łagodnym tempie, przez co zwiedzający klasztor Pan Bailey - ojciec Claya - nabrał przekonania, że jego syn nie uczy się niczego przydatnego (Elegancka ta twoja kaplica, Clay, ale wiesz, nie o takie przeszkolenie mi chodziło, jak cię tu wysyłałem - powiedział na ich widok). W odcinku Mala Mala Jong starsi mnisi pod wodzą Mistrza Funga stawili czoła atakowi Mala Mala Jonga i rozkazującej mu Wuyi na świątynię. Walczyli odważnie i ofiarnie, nacierając na demona z włóczniami i strzelając do niego z łuku, chociaż bitwa była skazana na porażkę od samego początku. Zostali oni wszyscy pokonani przez potwora, odnosząc dotkliwe rany, jednak przeżyli. W odcinku Przeszłe Dni zostali uwięzieni w kamiennych klatkach przez skalne istoty, przywołane przez Wuyę, która odzyskała ciało i moce dzięki Raimundowi. Wskutek tego nie mogli pomóc w walce z heylińską wiedźmą. Ostatni raz starsi mnisi pojawiają się w odcinku Wielki Omi, w którym można ich zobaczyć podczas nocnego spaceru, kiedy zmniejszony Omi przedziera się przez trawę. Od tego czasu nie pojawiają się już w ogóle, jedynie w odcinku Krzyk Syreny Raimudno zwrócił uwagę, że Shen Gong Wu powinien pilnować jakiś strażnik, zaś Kimiko przyznała się, że namówiła owego stróża do czyszczenia latryn zamiast niej. Jest to jednak jedyny odcinek, w którym wspomina się o takiej funkcji, gdyż na ogół żadna osoba nie pilnuje krypty, co wskazuje na to, że została ona wymyślona na potrzeby odcinka. W II i III serii świątynia zdaje się być zamieszkiwana tylko przez Omiego, Raimundo, Kimiko, Claya, Mistrza Funga i Dojo, gdyż nie ma starszych mnichów nawet w najbardziej dramatycznych momentach, jak i w życiu codziennym. Co ciekawe, identycznych mnichów można zobaczyć w odcinku Powrót Mistrza Mnich Guana, jednak są to mieszkańcy innego klasztoru, który jest położony w górach, a jego Mistrz (przełożony) to Mistrz Mnich Guan. W nowym klasztorze również pełnią rolę statystów. Nie występują również w pierwszych trzech odcinkach Kronik Xiaolin, nie wspominając już o następnych, gdyż pod koniec odcinka 3. - The Fall of Xiaolin świątynia została doszczętnie zniszczona. Ciekawostki * Jeden z mnichów ma na czole takie same kropki, jak Mistrz Mnich Guan (ułożone w prostokąt 3x2), podobne ma zaś Omi. Ów mnich ma owalną głowę i czarne wąsy. * Jedyne wypowiedziane przez mnichów kwestia to: Jakby przejmujący głód zstąpił nagle na okolicę oraz Co może być przyczyną? - obie wypowiedziane, gdy Mistrz Fung wyczuł zakłócenie równowagi zwoju Shen Gong Wu (odcinek Podróż Tysiąca Mil), a trzecią kwestię powiedział ostrzegający przed Mala Mala Jongiem mnich z odcinka Mala Mala Jong: Zbliża się od wschodu. Wszystkich dubbingował Paweł Galia. Kategoria:Smokowie Xiaolinu